Lovely Consequences, Hatefull Relationships
by crimsondragonn
Summary: Yuki is trapped in Kaname's house, still thinking of her childhood friend that wanted to kill her, or did he?
1. Looking Out The Window

Lovely Consequences, Hateful Relationships

I'm back! Here is another oneshot or if you want I can continue the story. Anyways, let's go to the story!

**Yuki POV**

_I wonder where Zero is right now? _I thought as I stared out the window. Kaname wouldn't let me go outside so my I would spend most nights just staring into the night. I would sometimes do my work, but only if Aido was in the room practically threatening me to work. My face broke into a rare smile as I remembered how Zero would teach me Math, and other subjects. I rarely smiled nowadays, since everything around me is doom and gloom. My smile faded as the memory faded, once again. I wanted to see Zero again, so very badly. The need to see him is like the need I have for blood now. I yearned to have him near me, but things have changed. I'm a pureblood and he has sworn in front of me that he _will _kill all purebloods, then he will kill himself. I also sworn to have him live forever, so I can't risk seeing him ever again. I froze as I heard the door open.

"Yuki?" I heard Kaname walk in. I looked away from him, determined to not fall for him any more than I have, since look where it got me now. I'm his pretty little toy, I can't even breath easily with him around anymore. I was a fool for trusting him, when Zero was there for me always. Kaname only comes whenever he thinks that I will run away to remind me that I'm, again, his pretty little toy. I searched to find something, anything, so I could have an excuse to not look at him. Then I found it. The full moon, shining in all it's glory. I desperately wanted to go outside and bathe in it's moonlight. But I couldn't. I sighed, well aware that Kaname was advancing on me. He then touched my shoulder, possessively. I shrugged away from his touch, trying to remember all the times Zero had only touched me to calm myself down, or to avoid being in my clutches of persuasion. I smiled at that thought. I liked being with Zero, and I hadn't realized how much I needed him with me, until he left.

"Yuki? I'm home." Kaname interrupted my thoughts with a rude awakening. I looked towards him, feeling very annoyed.

"This is not my home." I snapped. I've had enough of this stupid prison game Kaname was playing with me. This only got him infuriated.

"What do you mean! I have provided you a safe home with everything you will ever need!" He thundered. I knew this was his voice to get others to back down but I wasn't ready to back down, I've been his pretty little toy for too long.

"Safe? How is this safe when _you _are here? Everything I need? Ha! What I _need _is Zero! _Not you. _I'm sorry that I ever thought that I liked you!" I spat. I was getting totally out of character for me but I didn't care. I needed to see Zero, _now._ I didn't want to listen to anything else he had to say to me, so I grabbed artemis and broke the window. I prepared myself for the long jump, then I soared to the sky. I landed gracefully, but I didn't pause to look back, no, I was running. I was running to Zero.

How's that? Do you want another chapter, or should I leave it there? Please review! Also tell me what you think! Thank you ^_^ !


	2. Reuniting

Lovely Consequences, Hateful Relationships

I'm back! I hope you like the next chapter soooo yeah... ON with the story!

Yuki POV

I ran and ran, flashes of Zero's face only kept me going. When I finally stopped running I was panting hard, my breaths coming in short little puffs. It was winter, and there was snow on the ground. But I wasn't cold, no in fact, I was really warm. That's what happens when I think of Zero. I smiled as I looked around to where I ended up at. It turned out that I was at the public park. I was thankful that I dressed warmly, even though I was in Kaname's house. I started walking down a path that I was familiar with. Occasionally I saw a few families, and I smiled at them. When I found Zero, I would like to have a family, a happy family. I continued walking, hoping that Zero was around.

Zero POV

I sighed. Working as a vampire hunter was hard, especially when you are their leader. I worked non-stop, never taking a break. I wanted to finally rid the world of purebloods, even if it means that I have to kill Yuki. My heart suddenly felt too much to bear. Whenever I thought of Yuki my heart would feel heavy, especially when I was thinking of having to kill her to fulfill my mission. I didn't want to kill her, I desperately wanted to be close to her. But she's now with Kuran. Whenever I think about him and what he did to Yuki, my blood boils. I sighed and tried to concentrate on walking. Yaguri told me to take a break, so here I am, at the park, without Yuki. My heart stung again. How I desperately needed to see her, to have her in my arms, to protect her from that idiot Kuran. I frowned as my thoughts travelled again to Kuran. I shook my head again, and started walking faster. I needed to stop thinking, and start walking. That's when I saw her. Yuki. I sped up even more as I saw her walking down the path, with barely enough warm clothes. When I finally caught up with her, I grabbed her quickly and pulled her to my chest. I buried my face in her hair, forgetting my vow of killing all purebloods. I was just so happy that she was safe, and with me.

"Yuki, is it really you?" I asked her, afraid that she will say no. She turned around and I got to see her smiling face again.

"Zero!" She squeled, before launching herself into my chest. I looked down at her, confused at why she was alone, and not with Kuran. (A/N Took you long enough Zero. T.T)

_What happened between her and Kuran? _I thought angrily. If she got hurt, Kuran was going to _pay._

There! Hope you like this chapter! And I actually exceeded two pages! (I know, but I get scared if I don't stop soon I will never stop T.T) Anyways, please review, and if you want the story to continue I would like to have 5 more reviews! Anyways, see ya!


End file.
